


The Magic He Always Needed

by stephsnape99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsnape99/pseuds/stephsnape99
Summary: Severus was forced to chaperone his godson and his girlfriend on an amusement park trip. Harry was dragged to an amusement park by his two friends. Is this trip more than they bargained for?





	The Magic He Always Needed

Severus was not sure how he allowed his godson to talk him into “chaperoning” his amusement park date. Draco, his godson, and Draco’s girlfriend, Ginny, were both 17, and therefore need an adult with them to enter the park. Severus had never gone an amusement park before, thanks to his lousy father, and once he turned thirty and still had not gone, never saw the appeal. Therefore, as Draco dragged Ginny all over the park and waited in lines that seemed never ending, Severus followed at a more sedate pace, and sat on the benches in front of the rides to wait for the duo. 

Sitting on the bench in front of the ferris wheel, though, may not have been a smart idea, Severus thought, as a stranger, no older than Draco and Ginny sat next to him. This stranger had wild brunet hair and emerald eyes, covered by circular, wired glasses, as well as a scar on his forehead just over his left eye. The stranger was bouncing his leg, annoying Severus to no end. 

“Do you mind?” Snapped Severus, as the teenager kept bouncing. 

“What?” Said the stranger, as Severus gave a very pointed look to the stranger’s leg. “Oh, sorry, nervous habit. I hate crowds. And heights. And most rides. Dunno why I let Hermione talk me into this. ‘Bonding experience my arse.’ Not with the way her and Ron have been running off- leaving me behind. It's more like I'm here to make sure they don't die or something."

"You are babbling." 

The stranger rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Mum reckons that I babble when I'm nervous. Dad says it's just that I take after him." 

"For god's sake boy, shut it." 

"Sorry." They lapsed into silence until the boy started bouncing his leg again. Severus seethed and pushed the boy's leg down. 

"Stop it. I'm not going to kill you."

"I know. It's habit. Hermione is always nagging me about it. Says it's not healthy or something." 

"Is she your girlfriend?" 

"Nah- I'm as bent as a right angle. No girls for me. The boy that I liked for while turned out straight and is dating my friend's little sister." 

Severus snorted, "How utterly tragic." 

Harry laughed, "All the good ones are straight or taken." 

"Trust me, I know." Severus said.

"Are you..." Harry trailed off.

"As bent as a right angle? Yes." Severus said with a slight chuckle. 

The stranger laughed. "That seems fortunate. Unless you're taken too." 

Severus rolled his eyes, "Did your parents not teach you to hit on strangers twice your age?" 

"Mum did, but dad wouldn't care." 

Severus shook his head, eying the ferries wheel line and then the carousel line. The carousel line was very short and Draco and Ginny were still toward the middle of the Gerri's wheel line. 

"Would you like to ride the carousel, I know you said you don't like rides, but it is the carousel?" 

The stranger smiled, "Sure thing." 

They got in line for the carousel and were in the next group to ride it. Severus helped the stranger up onto the horse and then slid onto the horse next to him. 

"You got on that like and expert." The stranger said. 

"I used to ride horses when I was about your age." 

"And you don't anymore?" 

"No. There was an accident and I have not rode since then." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Do not be, it's probably for the better." 

"Was it something you loved to do?" 

"Yes and no. I loved the freedom I had, but hated the control I had over them. They are wild animals, they should not be that controllable." 

"I understand. That makes sense." 

"Yes." 

By the time they finished, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had finished their ride and were back at the bench. 

"Potter." Draco sneered. "I see you met my godfather, Severus Snape." 

"Malfoy." The stranger sneered back, "Seems like I did."

Severus had a million thoughts running through his mind- that was James and Lily's boy. Now that he knew, he saw the resemblance. The boy was a lot nicer than James had ever been. 

Hermione grabbed Potter's wrist, "Come on, Harry, we have to get you on a rollercoaster still." 

"I already want said no, Mione." Harry hissed.

"Oh, look, Potter is afraid." Malfoy mocked. 

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry said, pulling out of Hermione's grip and pushing past them all. He stormed down the path, away from them all, pulling out his phone and angrily dialing. 

Severus ran after him. "Harry, Harry! Harry!" 

Harry slowed down, but did not turn around or acknowledge Severus. "Harry, I am sorry about my godson, he seems to have forgotten his manners." 

"Not your fault. Mum is coming to get me, do you wanna wait with me. She'll be glad I'm not alone." 

Severus hesitated, "Sure, I'll wait for you." 

"Thanks, Severus." Harry said as the two walked out of the park. 

"Harry, would you like to go across the street to the pizzeria?" 

Harry smiled for the first time since the confrontation with Draco, "I'd love to."

When they got over there, Severus order them a small cheese and pepperoni pizza while Harry shot his mum a text letting her know where to get him. Severus and Harry sat next to each other on two bar stools, both with a soda. 

"Thanks, Severus. This means a lot to me. I know you don't know me or anything, yet you put me above your godson." Harry smiled at Severus. 

"Yes, but you needed me more, Harry. Besides, I've been looking for an excuse to get out of that park all day. You provided me with that." 

Harry laughed as the pizza was delivered. "Mione is gonna kill me. I refuse to text her and she is blowing up my phone." 

Severus dished them their pizza, "Why?" 

"She knows I don't like crowds and amusement parks- yet she convinced my dad to make me go. Mum knew it was a bad idea, but dad thought it'd be good for me- make me more manly or whatever. I'm the only thing my parents ever disagree on, majorly. I mean they bicker and whatnot, but I'm the only major disagreement." 

"Why?" Severus said, tilting his head as he folded his pizza in half and took a bite out of it. 

"Mostly because I'm gay. Mum doesn't think much about it, but it crushed dad's grand delusions about grandchildren. My sister can't have children because of some disease. We've know since she was a baby, so I was dad's only hope." Harry said, taking a bit out of his unfolded pizza. 

"You can always adopt." 

"Try telling dad that. Then, I don't like crowds and stuff- so vacationing was always hard. I tend to get panicky so we never went to amusement parks or to real touristy places because I couldn't. Dad hates it. Mum doesn't say anything much, but it is a strain. My sister is their perfect child, the one who doesn't make things complicated and stuff." 

"Harry, none of that is stuff you can control. What your dad says, it does not matter. None of us are perfect. It's okay." 

"Thanks Severus. Sometime it's just so hard to believe, no one, besides mum, ever really tells me these things. Uncle Remus does sometimes too, but I don't see him much anymore. Uncle Sirius always sides with dad." 

"Well, there is not much you can do about it, if people do not like you for you, they are the ones missing out, not you. You are wonderful young man."

"Thanks, Severus it means a lot to me." Harry said with a small smile. 

Severus paid their bill and boxed the two extra pieces of pizza, giving one to Harry and keeping one for himself. Since Harry's mother still was not there, they sat in bench together outside the pizzeria. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they waited. Harry kept slowly moving closer, until Severus pulled him next to him, so that their thighs were touching. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Harry slid so that he was straddling Severus as the kiss got heated, when they heard a car honk. Harry looked up and saw his mother's car. Harry blushed a bright red. 

"Sorry." He whispered to Severus. 

Severus smiled, pulled a pen out of his pocket, and wrote something on his hand. 

"Text me." Severus said, as Harry strolled over to his mother's car and gave one last wave to Severus. 

This was the magic that Harry had always needed.


End file.
